new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Smash Taunts
.]] Smash Taunts are a series of Easter eggs involving character taunts on certain stages. This concept has been introduced in Super Smash Bros Melee, and it has been expanded upon in the subsequent games of the series. It also appears in Smash Bros Lawl. Background In Super Smash Bros Melee, Smash Taunts were introduced on the Star Fox stages Corneria and Venom. When Fox or Falco used their down taunts at specific frames, they would enter a pose that would activate the special taunts, which involved the other Star Fox crew members speaking to each other. The Star Fox Smash Taunts reappear in Brawl 's Lylat Cruise, Wii U 's Orbital Gate Assault, and each reappearance of Corneria. Super Smash Bros Brawl introduced the Snake Codecs, which was activated on Shadow Moses Island, where Solid Snake would talk to his colleagues about the fight at hand, based upon the same mechanic in the Metal Gear series. Unlike the Star Fox taunts, Snake had a unique codec message for every character on the roster, which included descriptions and witty commentary for each character. With Snake's absence in Super Smash Bros for Wii U, Palutena's Guidance would fill in for the codecs, following the same basic idea with inspiration borrowed from Kid Icarus: Uprising. The Snake Codec did eventually return in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, abeit recycled from Brawl with no recordings of the new characters. Snake Codecs Smash Bros Lawl also features Snake codecs, which takes place with the character Codec Snake who, unlike Brawl Snake, can activate the taunt on any stage. The dialogue from the characters are much more lenient and crude than their Brawl counterparts, and they are more prone to making sly references. Snake See also: Codec Snake Snake is one of the main characters of the Metal Gear series as well as the character that activates the codec messages. He is portrayed as being down to earth and rather snarky. In Lawl, he is rather goofy and much more blunt with his words. Obviously, he appears in every single codec message. Colonel Roy Campbell Roy Campbell, often referred to as "Colonel", is a major character in the Metal Gear series. Serious and devoured, he assists Snake throughout his endeavors by providing helpful information and data. In Lawl he seems to be much less serious and, at times, prone to acting childish. He appears very often in the Snake Codecs, appearing in the messages for I.M. Meen, Tommy Wiseau, Madotsuki, Angry Video Game Nerd, Frollo, Hitler, Billy Mays, Yomika, Bison, Nicolas Cage, Don Ramon, Dr. Wily, Haruhi, Zoolander, New Hercules, Carlos Trejo, Weird Al, J. Jonah Jameson, and Codec Snake. Otacon Hal Emmerich, primarily known as "Otacon", is a major character in Metal Gear Solid. He originally helped produce Metal Gear REX, not knowing what it would be used for. He then helps Snake in his journey after having the guilt of his actions look over him. He is easily the most laid back of the group, prone to being much more straight forward with his speech. He retains these qualities in Lawl, with them being much more exaggerated and childish. He appears the most in the codecs, appearing in the messages for King Harkinian, Leonidas, Madotsuki, Angry Video Game Nerd, Mama Luigi, Dr. Robotnik, Irate Gamer, Gaston, Panty & Stocking, Yomika, Bison, Ib, Hank Hill, Scanty & Kneesocks, Best Hercules, Jaime Maussan, Don Ramon, Dr. Wily, Haruhi, Zoolander, Mary, and Codec Snake. Mei-Ling Mei-Ling is a minor character that appears in Metal Gear Solid. Her speech is much lighter than the rest of the crew, providing Snake help though the usage of Chinese proverbs. These qualities translate over to Brawl and Lawl 's codecs. She appears the least often of the Metal Gear characters, appearing in the messages for Nostalgia Critic, Madotsuki, Yomika, Guile, Haruhi, Aya, Mary, and Codec Snake. Slippy Slippy is the lead mechanic and major member of the StarFox team in the StarFox series. He is very light hearted in his speech, and is normally cheerful. While he appears in Snake's codec message for Falco Lombardi in Brawl, he briefly appears in Madotsuki and Yomkia's codecs. Jameson's Codecs It was revealed that J. Jonah Jameson also has his own line of Smash Taunts, which function more like Palutena's Guidance than the Snake Codecs. The stage that activates Jameson's is -. These Smash Taunts start with the bugle of The Daily Bugle yelling for the select employee (in Jameson's voice of course) and Jameson alongside his employee talking. Unlike the other Smash Taunts, they also feature unique photos that crop up between the conversations of the character being talked about. J. Jonah Jameson See also: J. Jonah Jameson The editor-in-chief of The Daily Bugle, J. Jonah Jameson is a major character of the Spider-Man series. He is also a playable character in Lawl, obviously being the one who activates his codec messages. He also appears in every one of them. Peter Parker Peter Parker is the main character in (most of) the Spider-Man series. A nerdy teenager, he takes on the alter ego of Spider-Man, ever since he was bitten by a radioactive spider. He also works as a photographer at The Daily Bugle. His appearance is mostly based off his portrayal by Toby Maguire in the 2002 film adaptation of Spider-Man, meaning he is quite meek and sensitive. So far, he appears in Frollo's, Mary's, Codec Snake's and Sheev's codecs. Red and Leo Codecs Smash Bros Lawl Nova features it’s own codecs featuring Reddy and Leo from Red Leo Media. These codecs can be activated via Red’s Down Special, of which if Leo is summoned via a Smash attack, he will activate another Varient of the down special with the both of them sitting on the couch. Taunting activates the codec in this state. Reddy the Wizard See also: Reddy the Wizard Reddy is a male human, previously a hedgehog in earlier Lawl Nova codecs and episodes of Red Leo Media, with red hair and eyes. He dons a blue wizard cloak, as well as a traditional Wizard cloak to boot. Leo Leo is a muscular man, his appearance somewhat similar to Captain Falcon, except his color scheme consists of shades of green, and instead of the standard helmet, he wears a dark green French barrette. Undyne and Papyrus Codecs Smash Bros Lawl Beatdown contains its own set of codecs featuring Undyne and Papyrus from Toby Fox’s UNDERTALE. Unlike other codecs, the Papyrus and Undyne codecs commentate on the stage played, rather than the opponents. They are accessible through Frisk via her down taunt. Papyrus Papyrus is a jovial skeleton, donning his signature battle armor and red cape, as well as large, tall red boots. He often speaks in a fanciful manner, though will often break character. Undyne See also: Undyne Undyne is a fish woman, head of ASGORE’s royal guard. She is blue, a red ponytail on the back of her head, with sharp yellow teeth and an eyepatch on her left eye. Her personality is often intense, but she’ll often become a very awkward person in some situations. Flowey’s Advice Lawl Liquid Crystal features it’s own series of Codecs featuring Flowey, Asriel and Hyperdeath Asriel from UNDERTALE. The codecs often relate info on the fighters playstyles and how to deal with them, making it easier for Flowey to approach. Flowey See also: Flowey Flowey is a cartoon flower, and one of the antagonists in UNDERTALE. He seems friendly at first, but it’s revealed very early that he’s actually an evil, sarcastic and bitter character, wanting to become god. Asriel Asriel Dreemur is a young goat child, his fur white and donning a yellow and green sweater. He is the prince of the Underground and son to King ASGORE. He’s a sweet person, though very sensitive as well. Hyperdeath Asriel Hyperdeath Asriel is one of the two final forms of Asriel Dreemur. He’s a lot more courageous than his childlike counterpart, and a lot more powerful as well. He’s tall, donning a dark purple robe with white sleeves. His horns are more present, being curved and almost sinister. Messages *Snake Codecs *Jameson Codecs Category:Special Category:Lawl Category:Lawl Nova Category:Lawl Beatdown Category:Lawl What-If Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal